fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piąty wymiar.../rozdział 1
Izabela dziwnie się zachowuję. Nie panuje nad sobą, nad swoim zachowaniem a nawet niektórymi myślami. Czyżby wariowała? Jest to tylko mały początek, gdyż akcja ma się rozpocząć w drugim rozdziale. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (piąty wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (piąty wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (piąty wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (piąty wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (piąty wymiar) *Kate Tjinder (piąty wymiar) *Django Brown (tylko wspominany) (Piąty wymiar) I inni.. Fabuła Piękny sobotni poranek. Kolejny dzień życia na tym świecie. Sobota, 4 lipca 2013 r. Delikatne promyki słońca opadały na mą gładką twarz powoli wybudzając mnie ze snu. Choć nie chciałam by porwała mnie rzeczywistość to dźwięk budzika sprawił że niechętnie podniosłam się z łóżka. Spojrzałam na ów przedmiot z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Po chwili urządzenie roztrzaskało się na mojej ścianie. Cóż, powiem mamie że mi spadł z szafki, gdyż jak się dowie że znów rzuciłam już 38 budzikiem o ścianę to następnego mi nie kupi. Sprzątnęłam jego szczątki z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Zastanawiałam się nad sensem mojego snu - Ja, Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Baljeet jako zgrana paczka - Niedorzeczność! wszyscy bez wyjątku się nawzajem nienawidzimy! Noo... Ferb i Fineasz to duet który się lubi, ale to wyjątek gdyż są braćmi. Ale JA lubiąca FERBA?! Albo BUFORDA?! Niemożliwe! Baljeet i Fineasz też nie lepsi. Zeszłam po schodach na dół i weszłam do kuchni z zamiarem zjedzenia śniadania. Na stole leżała taca z owocami. Przechodząc obok niej "porwałam" dwa jabłka, po czym rezygnując z robienia kanapek po prostu wróciłam z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Położyłam swoje zdobycze na biurku po czym otworzyłam szafę. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą bluzkę oraz krótkie spodenki, gdyż szczerze to nie obchodziło mnie co mam na sobie. Byleby nie było różowe lub sukienkowate... albo jedno i drugie, brr! Przebrałam się i stanęłam przed lustrem. Wzięłam szczotkę i na szybko poczesałam włosy, związując je potem w kucyk na lewym boku. Był niedbały, ale o to chodziło. Sprawdziłam tylko czy nie wstyd tak wyjść z domu po czym zeszłam PONOWNIE po tych diabelnie długich schodach, przyrzekając sobie w duchu że nigdy więcej nie będę chciała pokoju na piętrze. Tyle dobrego że mam wymuszoną poranną gimnastykę. W przedsionku nałożyłam buty (moje ukochane koturny!) i już chciałam wyjść gdy przypomniałam sobie o niezbędnym sprzęcie. Jęknęłam na myśl o kolejnej wspinaczce po schodach. Wbiegłam tam jednak z powrotem i dołączyłam do spodenek pasek do którego były podoczepiane malutkie, srebrne kwadraciki. Każdy myślał że to ozdoby, ale na nieszczęście moich wrogów, były to moje wynalazki, przeróżne rodzaje broni farbę, na klej(...) które mogę w każdej chwili "rozłożyć" i użyć. Chyba dobrze to ujęłam. Po prostu muszę być gotowa na każdą sytuację. Wyszłam z domu po czym udałam się do głównej kwatery ogników. Po piętnastu minutach dotarłam do celu. Na schodach czekała już Kate Tjinder, przybrana siostra Baljeeta. To że mieszka pod jednym dachem z moim wrogiem na początku sprawiło że jej również nienawidziłam, ale udało nam się zaprzyjaźnić. I dobrze, bo lepszej przyjaciółki wymarzyć sobie nie mogłam. - Cześć!!! - pisnęła i podbiegła do mnie by mnie przytulić. - Cześć! - Przywitałam się po czym dodałam - Ładnie dziś wyglądasz, z jakiej to okazji? - Szatynka posłała mi uśmiech który mówił "TAK! Zapytała!". szykuje się jakaś nowinka, super! - Idę dziś z Django do kina! Wreszcie mnie gdzieś zaprosił!! - Znowu pisnęła... ona chyba dzisiaj cały czas piszczy... - Opanuj ten głosik bo go wystraszysz... A może i dobrze by było? - Ty... życzysz by nam się nie udało? Co z Ciebie za przyjaciółka? - oburzyła się i... już nie pisnęła! - Najlepsza. Po prostu boje się, że on cie zrani. Nie znam go. I wole nie poznać gdyż jest to przyjaciel Fineasz i Ferba. Ale spokojnie! Niech tylko spróbuje Cię on zranić, najpierw rozprawie się z nim tak że rodzona matka go nie pozna, a potem to samo zrobię z Ferbem i Fineaszem, tylko dlatego że się z nim przyjaźnili!! - Przyrzekłam, otwierając kluczem drzwi do budynku. Weszłyśmy do kwatery głównej ogników, teraz przerobioną na "Kwaterę główną walczących w imię wolności!". Dlaczego? Otóż, wszystkie place zabaw, parki, skwery i inne tego typu miejsca zostały podzielone na "ziemie Buforda", "ziemie Baljeeta" oraz "ziemie FiF", a także bardzo nieliczne "ziemie Izabeli". Ziemie Izabeli, czyli moje, są terenami na którym jest wolność, choć to tylko pozory. Zbieram ludzi by pomogli mi zdobyć wszystkie takie miejsca w Denville, wtedy raz na zawsze wygram wojnę z Baljeetem, Bufordem oraz braćmi Flynn-Fletcher! Coraz więcej osób jest z moich stron, zwanych inaczej terenów motylów. Ziemie Fineasza i Ferba to tereny mechaników (śmieszna nazwa), tereny Baljeeta to tereny Nauk a tereny Buforda to... tereny RYBEK, HAHA!! Przez te rozmyślania nie zauważyłam że przyszła reszta dziewczyn. Kate, Adyson, Greta, Ginger, Katie, Milly i Holly były już ubrane w zielone, wojskowe sukienki, a na nogach miały trampki. W rękach trzymały też kostium dla mnie. - Sukienka? - jęknęłam. Trampki były spoko, ale ta sukienka jest... sukienką! - Nie marudź!!! - krzyknęły chórem. Poszłam się przebrać do łazienki, by po chwili wrócić do dziewczyn. Te nałożyły mi na głowę ciemno-zielony beret. Wyszłyśmy z "baz" na jedyny plac zabaw, który wygrałam podczas wojny z Bufordem. Tam byli wszystkie dzieciaki z Terenów Motyli. Stanęłam wraz z ekipą na domku, żebyśmy były widoczne. Tam mogłam wchodzić tylko ja, gdyż byłam władczynią. No i mogły tam też wchodzić oczywiście byłe ogniki i Kate... - Kolejny dzień bez żadnego postępu! - Krzyknęłam. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli z uwagą. - Kolejny dzień bez nowego terenu wyzwolonego z niewoli! - Choć tak naprawde tereny przechodziły pod moją kontrole, a nie inaczej, to inni myśleli że my właśnie je uwalniamy. No a raczej sprawiamy, by wszystkie tereny były dostępne dla wszystkich... którzy będą pod moją władzą. - Dalej mamy tylko 5 skwerów, jeden park, trzy polany i ten jeden plac zabaw! Musimy dać radę! Nasz następny cel oraz plan będziemy wam wysyłać Meilem, więc proszę, byście zapisali je na liście którą spisuje Milly - wskazałam za biurko na uboczu placu, gdzie siedziała wyprostowana Milly z notesem i długopisem. Podczas gdy wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce do listy, ja z resztą dziewczyn które były ze mną, zaczęłyśmy śpiewać ,,Dziewczyna z granatem" zmieniając słowa takie jak "Warszawa" na "Denville". Po kolei się do nas przyłączano aż w końcu cały "mój lud" to śpiewał. Potem zaśpiewaliśmy jeszcze kilka innych patriotycznych piosenek, po czym udaliśmy się na jedną z naszych polan na uboczu Denville, by rozpalić ognisko. I to też zrobiliśmy. Wszyscy patrzyli w ogień, niektórzy smażyli kiełbaski... - Za kilka tygodni jadę na całe trzy miesiące do ojca. - Westchnęła Milly. Jej ojciec i matka są po rozwodzie, a ona co jakiś czas (dłuższy) jeździła do niego w odwiedziny. - A ja za miesiąc na wymianę szkolną - Dodała Ginger. Spojrzałam na moje przyjaciółki, które siedziały obok mnie. Wszystkie : Katie, Holly, Ginger, Milly, Adyson, Kate... - Widzicie jak nas dużo? - spytałam wskazując na wszystkich z "Terenów Motyli". - Tyle osiągnęliśmy, wszyscy tak długo walczymy z resztą "władców" ziem... Tyle razy mieliśmy takie ogniska a jednak mam wrażenie jakby te miało być ostatnie. - Teraz to ja westchnęłam. - Ja też - mruknęła zaniepokojona Holly. - I ja. - dodała Katie. - Chyba my wszystkie - skwitowała Adyson. Zachichotałyśmy razem. - Mogę? - Spytałam Adys, wskazując na jej gitarę którą ze sobą przywlokła. - Jasne, bierz! - Odpowiedziała. Wzięłam Gitarę po czy zaczęłam grać byle jaką melodie na znak by nastała cisza. I wszyscy rzeczywiście zamilkli. Zaczęłam grać tą melodie o jaką mi chodziło, a po chwili dołączyłam głos : Ogniska już dogasa blask, braterski splećmy krąg. w wieczornej ciszy w świetle gwiazd '' ''ostatni uścisk rąk. '' ''Kto raz przyjaźni poznał moc '' ''nie będzie trwonić słów. '' ''Przy innym ogniu, w inną noc do zobaczenia znów. '' '' Nie zgaśnie tej przyjaźni żar, co połączyła nas. Nie pozwolimy by ją starł nieubłagany czas. '' '' Kto raz przyjaźni poznał moc, nie będzie trwonić słów. Przy innym ogniu, w inną noc do zobaczenia znów. Już w pierwszym refrenie wszyscy się do mnie przyłączyli. Chyba każdy znał ,,Pieśń Pożegnalną". Chociaż to nie była noc, tylko 12 w południe, to i tak świetnie wczuliśmy się w klimat tej piosenki. Chyba nie tylko nam się wydawało że jest ono ostatnie. Kilka dziewczyn się popłakało nawet. Czy to kobieca intuicja? Mam nadzieje że nie. Bo się pobeczę, a to nie jest do mnie podobne. W końcu powoli zaczęli się wszyscy zbierać do domów. Gdy już było pusto, ja razem z dziewczynami z W.I.W (Walczących w imię wolności) posprzątałyśmy i również rozeszłyśmy się do swoich domów. Szłam ulicą jednak coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, coś kazało mi iść do marketu zrobić zakupy, więc tak zrobiłam. Ale jakie zakupy! Osiem kiełbas, dziewięć dużych wędlin, jedenaście dużych chlebów, pięć toreb bułek, czternaście maseł, trzydzieści dwa sery... Dużo jednorazowych talerzy... 5 paczek żelków oraz 7 batonów. Z tym wszystkim podeszłam do kasy. Kasjerka spojrzała na m,nie pytająco. - Przyjeżdża do mnie 20 kuzynów. - Skłamałam bez zająknięcia, chociaż było to słabe. Ta wzruszyła jedynie ramionami po czym zaczęła wykonywać swoją pracę. Przeraziła mnie cena, jednak na szczęście (cudem) miałam tyle przy sobie. Poszłam ze wszystkim do domu. Mamy nie było, choć zaraz powinna wrócić. A jeśli nie wróci? Skąd ja mam w ogóle takie myśli? Pobiegłam ze wszystkim na górę. Powoli ogarniała mnie panika. Ale nie jakaś tam panika o której powodzie też bym nie wiedziała. Ta panika brała się stąd że nie panowałam nad sobą, nad swoim zachowaniem. O co chodziło? Czyżbym właśnie wariowała? Zaczęłam wciskać kiełbasy, wędliny i sery do dość dużej lodówki turystycznej - jakimś cudem mi się to udało. Resztę produktów wpakowałam do torby (Była to torba którą przerobiłam tak by miała nieskończoną pojemność, "pożyczając" plany Fineasza i Frba na nieskończenie pojemne plecaki) a zaraz po nich wepchałam do niej tą lodówkę turystyczną. Wpakowałam tam też trzy przepełnione skarbonki (bo tylko tyle ich miałam). Dopiero po tych czynnościach się uspokoiłam, lecz wciąż czułam niepokój, a raczej dwa ich rodzaje. Jeden, którego powód był nieznany, a drugi - o to co się ze mną dzieje. Usiadłam na łóżku po turecku chcąc pomyśleć logicznie. Chwile tak siedziałam z kompletną pustką w głowie aż w końcu wpadła tam myśl. - No tak?! Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam?! - Wykrzyknęłam do siebie. - To pewnie Fineasz i Ferb. Chcieli bym trafiła do wariatkowa, to pewne! Strzelili we mnie jakimś promieniem i bam! Nie dość że pozbyli by się kogoś kogo nienawidzą, to jeszcze przejęli by moje ziemie! Ja się tak nie dam! Ale nie mogę oskarżyć ich bezpodstawnie, muszę trzymać się faktów. W końcu w całym Denville mam umieszczone kamery. Sprawdziłam nagrania. Oglądałam je uważnie doglądając każdego szczegółu. Zawiodłam się, gdyż nie było żadnego dowodu że to ich sprawka. Usłyszałam że mama przyszła więc przewiesiłam sobie torbę przez ramie po czym (zmieniając ówcześnie moje koturny na conversy, a je same wkładając do torby) zeszłam na dół z nią posiedzieć. Jednak znowu o czymś zapomniałam! Nagle moje ciało samo poleciało by ubrać dresy i bluzę. Przy okazji też wzięłam tą rzecz o której zapomniałam, a mianowicie laptop i przenośny modem wi-fi. Zeszłam z powrotem na dół i schowałam te rzeczy do torby. Zdałam sobie sprawę że dzisiaj strasznie dużo razu latałam wte i wewte po tych schodach. Usiadłam na kanapie znów zastanawiając się nad swoim dziwnym zachowaniem. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Gdy ja utkwiłam wzrok na drzwiach, mama poszła je otworzyć. Za nimi stał... żołnierz. Dopiero teraz się połapałam co przeczuwałam. Przeczuwałam Wojnę.